Caught Myself
by jellybean908
Summary: A ferocious,wall shakingly growl erupts from him and Bella jumps away from him,anger drained and replaced with pure fear.Tripping over her own feet trying to frantically run towards the shed door,a giant russet wolf lunges toward her.Oh god.FULLSUMINSIDE


**Summary: **I run frantically towards the treaty line, catching glimpses of my snow colored paws beneath me as I race my way towards Edward. Mind completely forgotton that line is specifically for _me _now. Right when I'm about to step over the line, something hits me with a force to knock me aside. I start howling when I get back up only to get pushed back down by the black wolf. I look straight in his eyes, pleading, all I see is pity filled eyes. I don't realize I changed back to my human form until I hear my screaming and start thrashing around against Sam's grip. I don't even care that I am wearing nothing and so isnt Sam. All I care is wanting to get back to Edward. My Edward, my _fiance_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Be Careful**

"Bella, do you really need to go see Jacob? It doesn't matter if he is close to you, he is going through some stuff, which causes an unstable wolf," Edward warned, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She leans into his shoulder, inhaling his addictive scent and sighs. "Edward, I have to do this. It will be like a closure for me and Jacob also. We are getting…married in one month." She looks away, glancing at the patches of flowers surrounding them in their meadow. "You know I won't be able to see him or my family after that, he is my best friend, and he did so much for me. I at least owe him that much."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and sighs. "I can't do anything to change your mind on this one, am I correct?" Snuggling into him, "Not this time," she smiles. "Well at least let me drive you to the treaty line." She bit her lower lip and turned around to face him, "Well, I kind of want to do this alone, you know, I don't think Jacob would enjoy much of seeing you." It was like rubbing salt in the wound, she thought. He searches her face for a second then trails kisses up her arm 'till he meets her lips, "What am I going to do with you Bella," he mumbles through a kiss. Feeling lightheaded from his kisses and completely breathless, "You will keep your end of the deal," kissing him one last time, she gets up from the flower bed. "Now come on, we will be late for class." Sighing one last time, he entangles their hands together and lets her lead him out of the clearing.

* * *

Tapping nervously on the wheel of her old pickup, she contemplates what she should tell Jacob once she gets to the rez. Almost nearing the treaty line, she gets a wave of nausea through her stomach. Too late to turn back now. Knowing full well the roar of her car engine will be picked up even without his super-sensitive hearing, she pulls up near the side of his little red house and waits 'till he comes out. Nobody does, sighing and jumping out of her truck, she heads toward his little red house when she sees the shed door slightly open and heads there instead. She frowns when she realizes the lights aren't on. Just about to look elsewhere until a shuffle of feet and heavy breathing is heard behind her. A jolt of anxiety courses through her as she flicks the light hastily.

Jacob sitting motionless on the old couch made her jump. "Holy crow, Jake, you scared me." She breathed. Still staring down at the floor, he doesn't even look up. "Jacob, what's wrong?" She takes a step toward him. He snaps his head up, staring deeply into her eyes. Within a second, he has the shed door closed and his hands on her shoulders. "Bella, please don't tell me you are really going to marry him." He pleads frantically. That look in his eyes…She never seen that look before. "J-Jacob, I'm so sorry, I am really sorry I did this to you-ah!" She cries out as his grip tightens. "Jake, you're hurting me." That look dissolved when he realized what he was doing. Letting go of his grip on her, "Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry." Taking a step towards her, she automatically moves back. A flash of hurt crosses his face but he quickly looks down again and walks towards his tools. She rubs where his hands were, trying to shake off that awful feeling.

For a while it was pure silence until he spoke up again. "Why did you come here Bella?" He finally asks, his back turned to her. "Well, I just wanted to see you. Jake, you haven't been returning my calls either…Jacob I'm worried about you." Bella says sadly. Polishing some of his tools, he chuckles darkly, "Could have fooled me. You are probably so ecstatic to marry that leech and become one of them. What a happily ever after for you, isn't it Bella?" He turns around and smiles a smile doesn't reach his eyes, the dark purple circles around his eyes looking more defined under the florescent light bulb.

"Jacob," Bella pleads, "that's not fair. I told you he was always the one for me, which never changed. I'm getting married in one month now. I just want us to leave off on better terms since you made it very clear you won't want to see me after my honeymoon."

He sneers at her. "I'd rather see you dead then be one of them. Also, why are you going on a honeymoon? What are you going to do the whole time, play checkers?" He laughs. Feeling a jolt of anger at his words she starts walking toward him angrily. "No Jacob, boredom would not be the case on our honeymoon. Edward promised he would make it a real honeymoon for me." She's face to face with him. Jacob's torso starts shaking as well as his hands. "What is that supposed to mean Bella?" He says between clenched teeth.

Still feeling hurt and angry towards his words, she goes on. "Oh you know exactly what that means Jacob." He completely starts vibrating with fury but Bella is too mad to stop. "And if you stop being a jerk! Then maybe you can get over this whole thing and accept it!" A ferocious, wall shakingly growl erupts from him and Bella jumps away from him, anger drained and replaced with pure fear. Tripping over her own feet trying to frantically run towards the shed door, a giant russet wolf lunges toward her. Oh god, she thought, I shouldn't have said that to him. He sinks his teeth into her right side abdomen, letting out a sickening crunch. Forming a high-pitched scream, she starts to see stars, her vision getting blurry. Then before she knew it, the wolf gets yanked away, his teeth extracting from her side, by a black wolf.

She falls to the floor lifeless, and screaming out in pain, seeing the two wolves go at it until the black wolf grabs the other one with his own teeth and drags him out by the neck. Looking at the scene, blood everywhere she looks, through the red haze, she looks straight in the russet wolf's eyes only to see him crying and a bunch of hurt. Someone picks her up and races inside Jacob's house. Seeing more people crowding around her, frantic looking, the pain starts to dull, making her feel numb. The pack and other people around her were probably barking orders and making a lot of noise, but all she could hear was the broken howling coming from outside before she blacked out.


End file.
